Titanic
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A powerful tale of friendship that gets tested by prejudice and tragedy. Riley is the only hope of her mother to return to the rich life she is used to. Maya is a poor girl that takes chances at life when their lives intermingle in the most luxurious ship in the world, things will change for both.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is an adaptation of the movie with the characters of GMW, I do hope you like it.

Part 1

Riley POV

It was April, 1912 when we arrived to the dock… it was a sunny day… there was a lot of people going from here and there… I got down from the car just like my mother had told me I had to… I didn't wanted to get this new dress dirty that fast… but when I saw the enormous ship before me it was breathtaking… I could hear mother telling the service where and how to load our luggage into the first class suite that we had… if you think I was happy or thrilled… sorry to disappoint you… I'm not… as a matter of fact this whole trip is not for fun and games… its for

-Riley Marguerite! We need to board dear! Come on!

Mother is calling… when I got to our suite I was finally able to rest for a while… guess the best thing is to get accustomed to the what the future holds…

Maya POV

I love how one day you can be in one place and the next you can be someplace entirely different, yesterday I was eating a piece of bread I got after helping cleaning the front of a store… now, I'm here with my friend Zay and we got a couple of guys to play poker with us, if we win maybe we can get money to eat for a couple of days…

-wait… what are those? - Zay ask upon seen two yellow papers one of the guys put on the center of the table.

-Two tickets to Titanic. Third class. - one of the guys replied

I glared at Zay… could it be real? But then one of them passed his hand on my leg.

-Against a couple of hours with your pretty little friend here - he added

-OF COURSE NOT! - Zay replied upset

I glared at the cards in my hand… I'm 16… okay no… 15… I'll be 16 in three months… and no… I haven't… you know… I took a deep breath.

-OK.

-Maya…

-I take the bet… if we lose, I'll do it

-With me and my friend before we leave to America.

-Maya no…

-OK… let's play.

Seconds that felt like minutes and minutes that felt like hours, I gulped when Zay said he had no game, then one of the guys got out… it was between me and the guy who made the bet… I took one more card, then he presented his game and caressed my face.

-Two pairs… don't worry… you'll like it…

I lowered my face when I saw my game…

-Maya… I…

-It's fine Zay… I'm going…

The other guy smiled broadly

-...TO AMERICA! ROYAL FLUSH YOU PERVERT PRICK!

Zay hugged me almost crying and we both started to cry and jump and yell, until we heard someone pass running beside us yelling that the Titanic was about to leave, we took the tickets and the money and ran as fast as we could with the little things we had in our backpacks. As we arrived to the dock, we saw that they were taking away the platforms so we ran in the last one we saw and made it to the ship. We got to the room we won, it had two bunk beds, a closet, and it was the best room I had in a very long time. I couldn't believe I was going to have a room to sleep every night for two whole weeks, I took the top bunk and crying of joy I fell asleep.

Riley POV

Mom helped me get ready for dinner… yay… another of those fancy boring dinners… I don't know how long will I take this… as far as I know she's looking to arrange for me to marry the son of some california guy who just found gold… it's not fair… I'm 16… and mother wants me to marry…

-Riley sit correctly. You're a lady.

-Yes mother…

Technically we were served salmon and finely cooked vegetables, for me all of it tasted like ashes… hearing my mother talk about how I was going to be the wife of this guy… as if it was a game… I couldn't take it… I got up and walked out… I ran as fast as I could with no direction…

Maya POV

I took me a while to sink it in again… I woke up in the coziest bed I have ever slept (I usually sleep on sacks or whenever I can) and it was a dream, Zay was still sleeping so I walked out, then I got a reality check… my stomach reminded me I hadn't had but a piece of cold bread for breakfast, but as I walked into what seemed to be the common room of the third class deck I was invited to sit with some girls, what I didn't knew until then was that food was somewhat included in the ticket, I almost cried of joy, normally steerage (that's what third class was called) passengers had to bring their food but somehow here it was included… I was given a bowl of soup, bread, butter, some coffee… for someone who barely ate every now and then, the fact that I was going to have three meals for the next three weeks was something incredible. Suddenly someone spoke behind me.

-You couldn't wait for me could you?

-Hey Zay, can you believe it? They will give us food too!

We talked and ate and then we went to the outside to see the sea, I sat on a chair and glared at all the people moving around. It was the first time I saw her. It was a somewhat tall brunette girl.

-Probably the daughter of a wealthy man, heir to a big fortune. -said Zay

-How can you tell?

-Look at her dress, that's silk and the shoes, man, those cost a fortune… each.

Yet she seemed sad… and what I didn't knew was that in just a few hours, our lives were going to get intermingled.

Riley POV

I can't take this anymore… I can't… I don't want to get married… least of all to someone I have never met… I see the end of the ship… I heard the impact alone would kill you if you jump from this height… so it would be fast…

Maya POV

The stars are beautiful… such peace and calm… I can't believe we had meatloaf for dinner… it was heavenly… I better get back to the room, it's too cold to sleep out… and then I saw her… or more importantly hear her crying… wait… she's going over the railing… no no no no… I have to stop her…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Maya POV

Oh God what is she doing… I have to stop her…

-WAIT! Please wait a minute…

Riley POV

It will only take a second… and everything will be over… I almost fell when I heard a voice behind me. It was a blond girl about my age, she wasn't dressed like me… what does she want?

-LEAVE ME ALONE!

-My name is Maya, Maya Hart… and I know you don't want to jump…

-YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'll DO!

The blonde walked slowly to the brunette.

-If you really wanted to jump you'd be in the water already… believe me… I know

-I want to do it… I can't take it anymore…

-Please let me help you - said Maya

Maya POV

I saw that I was finally getting some sense into her… she started to turn and to climb back… and then it happened… that ridiculous dress of her made her slip, I heard her scream and ran, I thought I would only see her hitting the water, but no, she has hanging from the side of the ship. I took of my jacket as fast as I could.

-HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!

I threw my jacket so I could reach her.

-HOLD FROM THE JACKET!

-HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!

-JUST HOLD THE JACKET!

Fortunately she wasn't that heavy so I was able to start pulling her up, I finally grabbed her hand and then we both ended up on the floor when I did one last push, what I didn't expect was that her screams were heard by someone else, that someone else happened to be a couple of sailors who arrived exactly when I was helping her up… you can guess what they thought when they saw a third class girl over a first class girl...

-STAND ASIDE FROM THE GIRL!

A few minutes later her mother was there, I was handcuffed and her hand crossed my face.

-WHAT EXACTLY GAVE YOU THE IDEA YOU COULD TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND TRY TO STEAL FROM HER?

I tried not to cry, then Riley spoke

-MOTHER! She wasn't trying to steal from me… I… I… was… looking… I wanted to see.. The… the… thingie down there… and I was about to fall and… and she saved me…

The Sergeant at Arms glared at me.

-So? Is that how it happened?

I saw Riley's pleading eyes.

-...yes… that's how it was…

-Then my girl you're a hero, I think you deserve a reward, won't you Mam'?

Riley's POV

I saw my mother produce a twenty dollar bill from her purse.

-This will suffice.

-Twenty dollars is the current rate for saving your daughter?

-OK then, she can come a dine with us tomorrow. Does that make you happy?

I nodded.

Maya POV

The next morning I was on our deck glaring at the sea when suddenly someone popped beside me.

-Hi. - it was Riley

-I think you missed a turn, your deck is upstairs. - I replied

-I… I just wanted to thank you for last night… and to apologize for what my mom did…

-It's fine… just forget it OK?

-And… what are you wearing for tonight?

I smiled, did she really asked me that.

-This, what else?

Then she realized I was serious.

-We have to fix this…

-You can buy me a dress when we get to New York…

-Or…

Suddenly I was pulled by my arm and ten minutes later I was in her room trying a beautiful red dress.

-YES! Fits you perfectly! I knew it!

-OK listen Riley you

-Now let me fix your hair…

-WAIT NO! Wha…

But there was no way to stop her, when I glared in the mirror I couldn't believe it… was that really me? I don't remember ever wearing a dress or looking that pretty…

-OK, now I need to teach you about the people you'll meet.

-Wait what?

And she began to explain to me about the rich people on the ship like Jacob Astor, and many others, she said they would take me as the daughter of some oil entrepreneur or the heir of some railroad fortune, in anyway they would take me as some rich girl… after what seemed like an hour she took one long look at me and we walked out at the same time as dinner was announced.

Riley POV

If Maya was nervous she never showed it… I on the other hand, was in the verge of panic the minute the door opened and we walked on this snake pit we call first class….

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Riley POV

As we walked in I introduced Maya to Mr. Andrews, the man who had built the ship, then Captain Smith and many others as we walked to our table. As much as I worked to make sure Maya passed for a first class passenger and maybe the heir of a big fortune, my mother made sure everyone knew… and Maya that everyone saw she was proud.

-So… Maya, how are the accommodations in steerage?

-Beautiful Mrs. Matthews, the beds are awesome and the food is great, and I rarely see rats running around.

-Mom please…

-You see, Maya here was of service to my daughter last night and is accompanying us from third class, maybe you can share your heroic story with us dear.

I noticed that Maya was glaring intently at all the spoons and forks placed at both sides of her plate.

-Start from the outside and do what I do - I whispered to her

After dessert Maya got up.

-Well, it was a marvelous evening but I think I have to go back to the slave zone.

I glared at her, I couldn't believe how brave she was, after we hugged she held my hands and ran away, it was until she had already crossed the door when I realized she had left a note on my hand.

-"If you really want to have fun, come down to third class"

I told Mom I was going to bed, but instead I went to steerage, as I got closer I heard music and laughing, slowly I walked down the last set of stairs until someone pulled me, it was Maya.

-Come on! Have fun!

Yes, for the first time ever I felt free and happy, Then Maya offered me a glass with a strange beverage, or so I thought.

-What is this?

-Oh it's beer.

-WHAT?

I don't know what time it was when I got back to my cabin, but I do remember how mad mother was that morning.

-WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU DOING RILEY MARGUERITE?

-I…

-You are supposed to marry the heir of the Friar fortune, YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS?

-yes… you keep reminding me every day…

Do I have to tell you what happened next? Guess so. Mother hit me so hard I almost fell to the floor, then she shook me really hard.

-You are the most selfish person I have ever seen… when your father died he only left us with debts covered by a good name… do you want to see me work? To sew for a living?

-I forbid you from seeing that girl. EVER.

I closed my eyes and cried silently as mother left our room slamming the door. The next day in the afternoon mother made me take a walk with her to see the ship, Mr. Andrews was with us. I decided to ask him something that was bothering me the minute I noticed it.

-Mr. Andrews… I counted the lifeboats and there's no room for everyone in the ship…

He turned and glared at me, then he smiled sadly.

-Unfortunately Riley you are right, there were some complaints and we had to reduce the amount of lifeboats, so there's enough for half of the people on this ship.

We continued walking and I just felt more and more sad, until I was pulled inside a room that happened to be the gymnasium of the ship, I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

-Relax, it's me.

-Maya! What are you doing?

-Runaway with me.

My eyes opened as big as plates.

-What?

-You need to get away from this life, to be happy…

-Maya, I have to marry the heir of the Friar fortune, I have to do it for my mother… and me…

-Look me in the eyes and tell me that you really, really want to get married at 16.

I couldn't….

-Look, I can't keep seeing you… my… my mother forbid me… I… I'm sorry Maya…

Maya POV

I stood there, motionless… suddenly, the door opened and I was pulled out. In two minutes we were in Riley's room, the minute we came in I saw one of the pictures they had there.

-Oh no no no no… can't be… is this…

-Monet? Yeah. Beautiful isn't it?

-Beautiful? It's amazing… see… see how he manages colors and… wow… I never thought I would see one this close…

-You know how to paint right Maya?

-Yeah why?

-I want you to make a drawing of me.

I got up and glared at her.

-Excuse me what?

-I want you to make a drawing of me. And I'm paying.

I smiled. The more I knew her, I knew how perky and decided she could be when she wanted to. Then she produced a beautiful necklace with a blue gem on it.

-Whoa… what is it? A sapphire?

-My mother says it's a rare diamond and that it worths a fortune…

-But you told me

-This is the down payment for me…

I saw a tear running down her cheek.

-Excuse me, the what again?

-it was gift sent from the Friar guy… look, can you make a drawing of me wearing this?

-If you want to…

After I finished the drawing she placed back in the safe along with the diamond, then something hit me.

-I want to show you something.

-What?

-Come with me.

But as we were going to go out of the room we heard someone coming in…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Maya POV

I pulled Riley and we ran to the adjacent room, but Riley's mom saw us and sent one of her aids to follow us, we ran as fast as we could, we were both laughing until we reached the storage room.

-Maya what are we doing here? - she asked

Riley POV

Maya pulled me to the end where a series of boxes were piled up, We went behind and she told me to sit.

-So?

She smiled and to my surprise she removed a piece of wood from one of the boxes and several chocolate bars fell from it, it was until then that I saw that the boxes were from a swiss chocolate factory.

-Maya… these are…

She unwrapped one of the bars and began to eat.

-You didn't expect me to survive only on soup and bread did you?

-But Maya, you can get… we can get in troubl

-Look, do you really think they will mind if a few bars are missing? Come on, try one.

I have to say it was the best thing I've ever eaten in my life, and the funniest part was that there were some bars with almonds and coconut… it was a dream… it was then when I finally listened to my heart.

-Maya… when we get to New York… I'm running away with you.

I saw Maya almost choke with a piece of chocolate.

-You have no idea what you're saying Riley it's not

-Please… I want to be as free as you are, I don't care if I have to work, or if I eat three times a day or just one… please..

She hugged me.

-We'll always be together. Like thunder and lightning.

-Thunder and Lightning.

For over two hours we ate and laughed and talked, until we fell asleep right there and then, unknown to us, the ship was looming closer to a huge iceberg and those in the lookout just saw it with little room to spare, we were still asleep when it hit, the shudder woke us up.

-What was that?

-I don't know but we better get out of here… come on Riley.

As we arrived to the main deck we saw pieces of ice scattered around.

-Maya what happened?

I saw her smile disappear.

-I think we hit an iceberg…

And the words of Mr. Andrews reverberated in my head again "No lifeboats for everyone"

-Maya we need to go tell my mother, please.

She nodded. What I didn't knew was that mother had devised a horrid plan to get back at Maya…

First Class, Matthew's Room.

Topanga came out visibly upset.

-YOU!

-Madam there's a situation you must

-OF COURSE THERE'S A SITUATION! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! GO GET THE MASTER AT ARMS!

-Y.. Yes.. Ma'am

-NOW!

As we walked through the hall one of mother's aids got near us, nor Maya or me realized her intentions, not until we walked in, there was people in the room, mother glared at me.

-Two very valuable things for me went missing today, one fortunately is back and the other I have a pretty good idea of where it is… search her - mother said pointing at Maya

-HEY!

The master at arms wasn't gentle, he pulled Maya and took her jacket off, What I couldn't believe was what he pulled out of the pocket.

-Is this it?

Maya POV

This had to be a sick joke, I am many things, but never, ever have I stolen anything from anyone, I could feel the tears running down my face.

-Riley I never… you have to believe me…

-That's impossible, she couldn't have…

-She's a pick-pocket, believe me it's easy for her. - said Riley's mother

I was taken through a long corridor.

-LET ME GO! I DIDN'T TAKE THAT THING! LET GO OF ME!

They didn't listen, as we arrived to an office I was handcuffed to a piece of pipe, then, they left.

Riley POV

I couldn't believe it… Maya stealing from… me? No… it had to be a joke… a sick joke… I couldn't stop thinking, again the hand of my mother crossed my face and I ended up on the floor.

-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! You're forbidden to leave the room until we

-I'm sorry Ma'am that won't be possible, we have an emergency and the Captain has ordered that you wear a life vest and go up the main deck, dress warmly, it's cold out there. - a guard said

Almost crying I walked behind mother until we reached the main deck, I saw how they were getting the lifeboats ready.

-They're just making us lose our time, I should be in our cabin having tea.

I couldn't believe how impudent mother was and I blew up.

-You do know there's only lifeboats for half the people on the ship right?

-Well, that's enough for the better half.

I stood there, frozen, she couldn't be that cold… that mean… then my heart finally got my mind setup.

-Goodbye mother.

-RILEY COME BACK HER! RILEY MARGUERITE!

I had to find Maya… that's all that matters…

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Maya POV

I began to see only water out the window, suddenly I saw water coming in and I had to get on top of a huge pipe.

-HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! Please…

I tried to get myself free but all I did was hurt my wrists… was this it? Was I to die chained like an animal? Please…

Riley POV

I ran as fast as I could through several halls until I saw Mr. Andrews.

-MR. ANDREWS!

-Riley, you better to boat, remember what I told you about

-Mr. Andrews, where does the Master At Arms take someone who is arrested?

-Look Riley, there's no time you need to

-Mr. Andrews I have to get there, if you help me it will be easier.

He gave me the instructions and I ran as fast as I could, I began to get scared when I reached what was supposed to be the last corridor and it had at least two feet in water, but I had to find Maya, no matter what.

Maya POV

I was trying to fall asleep, maybe that way I wouldn't notice when… I tried again to get free and all I got was more bruises in my wrists…

-HELP ME! PLEASE!

It was useless… there's nobody here… I just hope Riley can get in a boat and

-MAYA! MAYA WHERE ARE YOU?

Can it be?

-RILEY! RILEY I'M HERE!

Riley POV

I was freezing but I was decided to find Maya, I almost cried when I heard her voice, yet, my heart sank when I saw her handcuffed to a pipe.

-Maya what do I do?

-Look for the key, is a silver one, not too big, like a small pipe, there in the wall..

I turned, the water was freezing and up to my knees, I moved to a thingie on the wall that had a lot of keys, but all of them were copper-like, no silver ones anywhere.

-I CAN'T FIND IT!

Maya POV

I had to make a decision as I saw the water coming up

-Riley…

-I'm looking for it… where is it…

-RILEY.

-what?

-Please leave. You can still make it.

I saw her eyes open as wide as they could.

-no… together forever remember? Like thunder and lightning… I'm going to help you I promise…

She ran out… I can hear the ship cringe and crack as more water came in, suddenly I heard someone coming back, it was Riley and she managed to get an axe.

-GOT THIS! Put your hands there, I'll cut the chain

-Wait wait wait, try on that table over there first

I saw her hit the wood, I asked her to do it again… well… we have to try…

-OK, I trust you Riley, I really do…

Riley POV

I closed my eyes and raised the ax, I prayed I did it right, I heard the noise of metal against metal and the next thing I felt was having Maya hugging me.

-YOU DID IT!

-Maya we have to leave, the ship is sinking fast.

Maya POV

I pulled Riley, the water was freezing and almost up to our waists, we needed to get to the main deck fast, we arrived to a door and there was a White Star employee there holding the keys.

-PLEASE YOU HAVE TO LET US OUT! - Riley yelled

-SHE'S FROM FIRST CLASS! LET HER GO AT LEAST!

He didn't answered, he seemed in a panic, panic that turned into an all out fear when a cascade of water came from a stairwell above him, in panic, he dropped the keychain he had, he glared at us and ran away in fear.

-NO! WAIT! PLEASE! COME BACK!

I saw Riley shaking the metal door, I decided to take action and dove to find the keys, I can't begin to tell you how scared she was when I came up? The water was up to our chest and going up fast.

-Maya we need to leave fast…

-I have the keys… come on… come on…

Suddenly the water rose and we found ourselves underwater, luckily I was able to unlock the door, I swimmed out and got to the nearby stairs.

-RILEY? RILEY WHERE ARE YOU? RILEY!

Suddenly she popped out in front of me.

-Come on, we still need to get to the main deck

We ran as fast as we could, passing halls and huge rooms, until we passed the first class dining room, Riley stopped when she saw Mr. Andrews standing there and holding from a fireplace.

Riley POV

I walked to Mr. Andrews, he seemed lost.

-Mr. Andrews, aren't you going to try for it?

He glared at me.

-Riley… I'm sorry I couldn't build you a better ship…

Maya pulled me, we had to keep going, we finally made it… but only to find chaos and that there were no more boats… all of them were gone… I fell on my knees and started to cry. Maya got in front of me.

-We can make it, I promise, there's still a lot for you to do… come on…

I just glared at her with my face filled with tears…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Riley POV

It was over… no more lifeboats… we were going to die here… then I felt Maya shaking me and tell me we could still make it… I glared at her… could we?

-Come with me, I'm a survivor remember?

I nodded. But as we began to run we felt the ship tip to one side and start to get vertical, Maya was literally pulling me, I just trusted her judgement as we arrived to where a multitude was trying to get to the highest part of the ship.

Maya POV

We had to get to the top of the ship, it was our only chance, I was pulling Riley as much as I could until we reached a staircase where a multitude of people was trying to get to the top of the ship as well.

-MOVE IT ALREADY!

I was honestly scared, we all could hear the ship cringe and break as water kept pouring in. Finally we managed to pass and we got to the back of the ship, we held from the ralink along with several people. I noticed Riley glaring at me.

-What?

-This is where we first met.

She was right… I held her hand and glared at her. How much my life changed since I met her, it was incredible. It was then when the ship went vertical, I pulled Riley to the outside of the railink, we glared as some people decided to jump and hit the water many meters below us, Riley glared at me.

-NO! Whatever you do just hold on OK? We're not jumping… we're staying here, OK?

She nodded and held to the steel, I was about to open my mouth when we heard a very loud crack and people started to scream… I didn't needed to see to know it… we were on the side of the ship where the propellers were located, which meant it was the heavier part of the ship and it was matter of time for that to become an issue, the ship was breaking in two, and I knew that we were going to get back into our original horizontal position and it wasn't going to be gentle.

-Riley listen to me… we're about to go down again so hold on tight OK? We're going to make it, I promise.

Riley POV

I just felt the ship pull us down as it returned to its original position, I held as hard as I could and heard the screams around as it came down, as it hit the water it splashed us all with the atlantic's icy water that pierced me like a million knives, I opened my eyes and saw Maya completely wet glaring at me.

-I'm fine… I'm fine…

But it lasted for just a few minutes, then, as water poured in through the huge opening the ship began to get vertical again, or should I say the half we were in, Maya held my hand.

-OK, listen to me, as soon as we go underwater the ship is going to try to suck us down, no matter what don't let go of my hand, understand? Don't let go, when I tell you, take a deep breath…

I glared at her, I was in the verge of panic and she seemed so fierce… then I heard screams and realized the ship was going under really fast.

-OK Riley… wait… wait… NOW! TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND DON'T LET GO!

I did as she told me and five seconds later I felt the water engulf me, I tried, I really did, but suddenly I saw her go under and my hand was free, I moved my legs as hard as I could until I hit the surface, it was uther chaos, people screaming, trying to find something to float on, it was so deafening that I didn't even tried to yell for Maya, I concentrated on floating up and get some air, suddenly, a man came up, he was in panic and before I could say anything he literally got up on my shoulders and got me under the water…

MAYA POV

I tried to help Riley's hand as much as I could, but the pull was harder than I thought and I found myself looking at her getting far from me, I thought it was over but suddenly I felt like I could swim and I did, I gasped for air and then began to look for Riley, it was incredibly hard with some many people around, suddenly I saw her, but what I saw scared me, a guy was on top of her keep in her underwater, I swimmed and had to punch him off.

-Riley, I'm here, I'm here…

I pulled her out of the chaos and began to look for something to hold us, suddenly I saw it, something that seemed like a door, first I made sure Riley was up, but when I tried to climb to it I realized it wasn't big enough to support us both, I held Riley's hands.

-We'll be fine… they… they'll come back…. To… to… get us…

Riley POV

I held Maya's hands. I was up on the piece of door but I was also wet and freezing. I noticed how the screams and yells were slowly dying out…

-Maya… we have to make it…

It was then when I noticed that she was paler and there was ice, literally ice on her hair and eyes.

-w… we… will… I… I promise you… but… you… need… t… to promise me… you'll be… free… you'll do all the things… you said… you will do…

-I promise Maya…

And then it happened, I did the one thing I wasn't supposed to… I fell asleep… I woke up when I heard someone yelling for survivors, I noticed Maya was asleep too.

-Maya wake up! They're coming back… you were right… they're coming back… they… Maya? Maya please… please don't… Maya… wake… wake… up…

But reality hit me… she wasn't going to wake up… and then I noticed… in one last act of friendship she made sure I was able to be rescued… Maya found a whistle and placed it around me… and hour later I was on one of the lifeboats… I was the last person alive that was saved that night… the next morning I was in a ship and had a blanket covering me… all I could do was think about Maya… suddenly someone with a clipboard came to me.

-Miss I need your name.

-Riley… Riley Hart…

I don't know what was of my mother… I heard about the Friar guy they wanted me to marry… read it on a newspaper a few months after this… he ended up marrying a girl named Smakle… weird name… I on the other hand kept my promise to Maya…

The End.


End file.
